Hoshino Mew Mews!
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: When endangered animals can't save the planet, the zodiacs step in! Co-authored with ShadowHunterIZzie! Send us your OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is Hoshino Mew Mew! Hoshino means "of the stars". This is when the Zodiac symbols are fighting to protect the world. I'm using my new tablet, so expect many new errors, because the spacing between letters are so far apart. Only the Berry counterpart will have one Chinese zodiac and one Western zodiac, everybody else will have one chinese zodiac!**

**Here is the OC form!**

_Basic information~~~_

_Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Age:_

_Counterpart:_

_Eyecolor:_

_Hair color:_

_Weight:_

_Height:_

_Clothes~~~_

_Everyday:_

_School uniform:_

_Swimsuit:_

_Winter wear:_

_Summer wear:_

_Fantasy wear:_

_Semi-formal:_

_Formal:_

_Halloween:_

_Pajamas:_

_Wedding:(Just in case)_

_Personality~~~_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Fears:_

_Family:_

_Bio:_

_Personality:_

_Mew Form~~~_

_Mew form:_

_Zodiac:_

_Mew weapon:_

_Mew weapon attack name:_

_Other information~~~_

_Love interest:_

_Other information:_

_Sport:(Optional, tjough highly recommemded) _

**I'm co-authoring this ith IZie, or ShadowHunterIZzie! OCs will ONLY be accepted through reviews, since we both have to be able to see the forms! If you would like to submit a human or alien (For love purposes or for entertainment purposes), fill out the form, leaving out the mew form part! Thank you, and your mew name will have to be something found in space. Such as "Mew Meteor" , or "Mew Star"... Thank you once again! There will only be six mews. **


	2. Chapter 2

******These are the OCs that I've accepted so far:**

(My OC) Haruka Ishisaki- Pudding

(ShadowHunterIZzie) Karla Mathews- Ichigo

(MewLuna) Luna Koizumi- Mint

(MissSerendipity2014) Rhoda Asker- Berry

That's all we have for right now. I might have already recieved more OCs, don't worry, I will get to you! Enjoy the chapter!

_~~~The Zodiacs~~~_

The Galaxies, the power of the stars remain among us as our Endangered Animal Protectors die, starting to leave us defenseless. The stars have power, they show it to us every night. The stars tell a prophecy, the stars will be here when the animals will not. We see twelve powerful constellations that show us the power they use to stop even greater impeding forces. But every so often, a star loses that magic, leaving an empty vessel devoid of anything... It has been defeated... The same thing will happen to this universe if we don't stop these attacks.

A blonde was on a laptop, typing away in peace. A brunette man stood behind him. "So... In short, Earth is protected by these Zodiac symbols." The Brunette asked, looking at the charts and information that was pulled up.

The blonde stood up and nodded. "Yes. And we have Kisshu, Tart, and Pai to thank for these conclusions, Keiichiro." He said, turning a rough, glittering stone over in his hands.

"Why would that be, Ryou?" Keiichiro asked, taking Ryou's seat at the computer.

"Remember the meteor show that we had shortly after those Cyniclonians left?" Ryou asked in an exasperated way. Keiichiro blankly nodded, his long ponytail bobbing up and down. "That wasn't natural. Their ship knocked down stars that weren't ready to fall. Keiichiro, under investigation, these stars have powers!"

Ryou put the star piece into Keiichiro's hand. Keiichiro's brown eyes lit up in understanding. "So these may be the answers to the troubles we're faced with?" He asked with a hopeful grin. Ryou nodded.

"Remember that tale, about the zodiac symbols?" Ryou asked. Keiichiro nodded, much to Ryou's relief. He did _NOT_ feel like explaining the whole concept to the bubbly brunette. "Okay. Then we'll put a vial of star dust into the injector. We'll need six more mews to make this plan work!"

Keiichiro smiled. Normally, Ryou would've just tried to inject the star dust into space, trying to ward off unwanted intruders. Either it wouldn't work, or Ryou missed his old Mews and wanted them back. But that wouldn't happen.

They all had their new life. This was the beginning of six new Mews!

**_~~Hoshino Mew Mew!~~_**

A girl with dark brown hair lazily turned over in her bed. Her hazel eyes shot open immediately. She looked over at her clock. She still had an hour until it would be time to get ready for school, but she hopped out of bed anyways. Her blue room greeted her, but the wide-awake girl ignored it as she ran to an outfit that was on a hanger.

A white blouse, brown skirt, and a matching brown blazer sat on the said hanger. She carelessly took the clothes off of the hanger and slipped off her grey polka dotted tank top and matching pants. She grinded her teeth as she slipped on the dreaded blouse and skirt. She wasn't a big girly-girl, and she didn't like skirts, though they were MUCH better than wearing a dress! She threw her hair into a sloppy ponytail, cursing slightly as she remembered the manditory white ribbon that she had to wear.

She plopped down onto her green bed and put on ankle socks. She quickly put on black shoes. As soon as she was done, she ran down the stairs that led to the kitchen. Her mom and dad were still in bed. Good. She grabbed the lunch that she made last night and grabbed a granola bar.

Then she dashed out of the door without a single word uttered. "Karl!" A girl shouted at the brunette.

Karla spun around and sighed. "Seira, will you stop calling me that?" Karla asked the blonde girl.

Seira's green eyes lit up in her usual naive way. "B-But, Karla! Anya said that you loved that nickname!" Seira said with an adorable pout.

Karla shuddered. Anya was the number one female dog around here and always made fun of how tomboyish Karla was. "Seira, just call me Karla." Karla instructed. Seira wasn't really Karla's friend, she just appeared and talked to Karla. Karla didn't really like girly-girls, and Seira clearly fit that description with her grey dress and her ballet pink lip gloss.

Karla kept on walking, Seira at her heels. Karla's face lit up as soon as she saw the familiar face of her best friend. "Berry!" Karla yelled, leaving Seira in her dust. Karla quickly caught up to Berry. She was in soccer, of course!

A blonde girl with sapphire blue eyes turned to Karla. "KARLY!" Berry shouted back, hugging Karla. Karla didn't enjoy hugs that much, but Berry's were kind of pleasant. Berry was an Upperclassman, being a Senior in high school, while Karla was only a Freshman.

Berry has on a light gray cardigan with a white blouse under it. Her skirt was also light gray and she had on black Mary Jane's with frilly socks. Her long blonde hair was held back with the mandetory white ribbon. Even though Karla was anything BUT a girly-girl, she did sometimes try to be a LITTLE girlish (as to not be mistaken for a guy), she was kind of envious of how pretty Berry was.

Karla smiled and Berry released Karla. Berry opened her mouth to say something, but she was quickly cut off. "BERRY!" A sugary-sweet voice said. The two girls turned to see a brunette girl with piercing green eyes.

"A-Anya!" Berry said, caught off guard when Anya tackled her into a hug, giving Karla a piercing glare.

After Berry was allowed some air again, Anya pretended that she just noticed Karla. "Oh, KARL! I didn't see you there! Maybe you should get to class before you're late!" She sneered.

Karla feigned a sweet smile, flipping her hair as she emulated Anya. "But, Anne!" She squeaked. "We have an HOUR before school starts!"

Well aware of the tension, Berry linked arms with Karla. "Karly, I have to ask Mr. Kinomoto something, and I don't want to go alone. Would you mind going with me?" Berry asked. Karla nodded with a smug smile. Berry turned to Anya. "I'm sorry, Anya, but I have to go."

Karla mentally latched onto Berry and hugged her tightly. MENTALLY! She would NEVER do that in reality! Berry just de-fused the drama bomb. Anya always acted sweetly around Berry. Why not? Berry was sweet, smart, older, beautiful, and POPULAR! All of the things that Anya WISHED she could be!

Berry ran around the schoolyard, leaving Anya behind. Berry then turned to Karla. "What was that about?"

Karla frowned. She's never noticed the tension between them before? Anya was a flat out BITCH! She called Karla a boy, dubbing her 'Karl'! She knew Karla hung out with boys, and thought 'Either she's a slut or a boy trapped inside a girl's body'. And she started watching how Karla and her friends treated each other like family. She was officially a boy in Anya's eyes.

"Anya thinks I'm a boy." Karla said with a serious expression.

Berry stared at Karla. "Karly, don't be rediculous!" She chastised her. "She's apparently jealous." She said. Karla gave an unbelieving frown. "I'm serious! She's jealous that you've got all of the cutest boys surrounding you like bodyguards and she can't even catch a cold!" Berry said.

Karla looked around the schoolyard. Nobody was paying them any attention. Karla felt her cheeks flare up. "R-Really?" Karla asked.

Berry gave a nod. "I think you're cool and awesome. You're about the only girl I know that doesn't blush madly whenever Asuka Kalamaru walks by! In fact, you walk straight up to him and whack him on the arm!" She finished.

Karla looked down, realizing that she had been forcefully crushing her granola bar. It was now a crumbled mess. Karla opened her hand and wiped the mess on her skirt. Karla realized something. "Berry, what were you going to tell me earlier?" She asked.

Berry gave an uncharacteristic frown. "The stars. They're calling out to you. So will you shine like one?" She asked before her usual cheery smile appeared. "C'mon, I need to buy you breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!" She sang, tugging on her hand.

Karla was startled and allowed Berry to drag her. Berry was SO bi-polar!

**_~~~Hoshino Mew Mew~~~_**

So that's basically it! Thank you! And thank you, co-authoress for Karla! Things will start to unwind next chapter! I feel like Karla is an actual character now. Did I nail it, IZzie?BYE!

-Tessa


End file.
